Magellan Wizarding University: A History
Once upon a time... Hold up a minute, this ain't no fairytale. This is our story, remember? As if it is. Now shut up and let me handle this. The year is late 2008. Three Muggle-Born witches, by the names of Hebe, Andromeda and Selene (quite coincidental that all those are Greek goddess names i said shut up) were on a small vacation to Portugal. The trio were a budding romance at the time (lesbian love triangle??? apparently), but being Muggle-Born and already being out of school for what, 10 years now, one could easily say they couldn't do much beyond. Hebe was currently working a dead-end job, Andromeda was doing a bit of modeling here and there, and Selene... well, Selene was in Muggle University. She was studying in Stockholm University in Stockholm, Sweden. She was getting an education, so to speak. Back to the three ladies. They were talking about random things, until Hebe decided to ask about Selene's education. Selene had said it was going well, before she expressed a minor distaste at how the Wizarding World lacks such institutions. Surely going to work was not everyone's cup of tea, right? Give or take a few months, and the trio would find themselves back in Portugal, except their situations were the complete opposite of what they were. Hebe, Andromeda and Selene had approached the Ministério da Magia de Portugal (really??? do we need the Portuguese in there?! yes, yes we do) with a proposal; to build a Wizarding University in Portugal. It seemed far-fetched at first, but many a talk later, and the trio got taken up on their proposal. Mid-2010, it was all ready. It was a magnificent campus and university town pair, which was conditionally hidden from prying eyes and rendered unplottable on a map, but it didn't have a name. It was by a suggestion from Selene, that it be called Magellan University of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but it would be shortened to Magellan Wizarding University in the due course of time. Her suggestion came on the basis of the famous explorer, Ferdinand Magellan. With the assistance of the Department of Magical Education of the Ministério da Magia de Portugal, the three ladies formed a Board of Regents to oversee the university, as well as saw the appointment of staff, including a Headmaster, except the first one was a Headmistress. Then, it was time to get the word out. Soon enough, recent and not-so-recent grads of the various schools of magic flocked to Magellan, an end goal of a lasting education. Magellan was rather loosely organized at first, and initially, students had to apparate to campus and didn't have anything setting them apart. It was in the time of the Headmaster to follow that a new way was created to get to Magellan; the convenient Magellan Metro. Don't ask how on earth they pulled it off, but a new hidden terminal was built under Oriente Station in the Parque das Nações district, and thus the Magellan Metro was open for business. However, as much as it was nice to have... in time they'd learn that it's far better off to lose just a bit of sleep, because the station was busy during the day and the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy was in its fullest effect here, so students and staff had to travel overnight. It was a problem at first, but soon enough, it became habitual, so no one payed attention to it. During the time of the third Headmaster of Magellan, the Houses concept was given a green light. There were seven houses created, each named after a famous explorer. Each was given its own Dean of Students/Head of House/whatever you wish to call them. But at first, it was rather odd about how students were going to be assigned houses. They debated doing something akin to what the schools of magic did... but it just didn't feel right. So in attempt to create something unique to MWU only, they reached out to students, whose idea was the House Challenges. A task of varied difficulty, each unique to the house it corresponded to. It became the go-to method for years to come. The next three Headmasters had nothing interesting surrounding them, but now we come forth to the present day. The seventh Headmaster just lost his job because of some whack scandal, but he took the only ideal candidate for Headmaster along with him in his leave, and in some rather chaotically desperate attempt, a 25 year old student (head student, you mean. oh, just shut it) named Irene Loveland was named Headmistress, completely against her own wishes. But oh well, the rest of the story has yet to be determined. Category:OOC